Battle Chronicles: A Hero's Journal
by Thunder Explosion
Summary: Red goes to challenge Lt. Surge for his third badge, when Surge makes a comment about the war. War? What war? After the battle, Red goes to find a book recommended by Prof. Oak that will answer his questions. As he begins to read, the terrors of the war are revealed through four hero's eyes.


Walking into the Vermilion City gym was an odd feeling as I went for my third badge in the Kanto league. It has a really, how should I put this, violent feel to it. Honestly, it feels like I'm stepping into some sort of battlezone. But it's a gym, I suppose it should feel like that. The feeling of battle is just emphasized here.

"Ha, another challenger" a voice rang out through the gym, startling me out of my thoughts. "My name is Lieutenant Surge, and I am the leader here." A man dressed in all camouflage with spiky shock blonde hair yelled to me from the back of the gym. "I am a master of electric type pokemon. I tell you what boy, electric pokemon saved me during the war by zapping my enemies into paralysis. The same as I'll do to you!" he said to me.

War? What war? I've never heard of any war. But by now he was already readying a pokeball to start the match. Guess I should snap out of it. "Ivysaur, go!" I shouted as I released Ivysaur into the match.

"Heh, grass type eh? Alright, Electabuzz, get ready for combat!" a pokemon that had a human shaped body with an almost catlike face, an antenna and whiskers on its head, and a yellow and black lightning pattern across its body entered the arena. "Electabuzz, thunderpunch!" he commanded.

"Dodge it Ivysaur, and then use vine whip to tie its hands up!" I commanded. Ivysaur did as I instructed.

"Send a shock up its vines with a thunder attack" Surge said.

"What? How is that possible?" I asked while Ivysaur got shocked.

"Now throw it across the gym." Surge commanded, and Ivysaur went flying. Ivysaur caught himself though.

"Great, now use razor leaf!" Ivysaur sent his razor leaf attack out.

"Use thundershock to knock all the leaves out of the air." And all the leaves fell harmlessly to the ground. "Now use thunder to strike it down and end this match!"

"Ivysaur, use your vine whip and lift yourself off the ground so you don't get zapped!" I shouted as the bolt drew near Ivysaur.

The bolt sparked throughout the whole gym, but Ivysaur escaped completely unharmed. However, Electabuzz expended a tremendous amount of energy in the attack.

"Now, use your vine whip again to knock it down! Then use razor leaf to damage it more." The attack succeeded, and Electabuzz laid on the ground for a moment. The electric pokemon pushed itself up and stood for a second. However, it's body was trembling, and after the second, it collapsed.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle. The challenger wins!"

I ran up to my Ivysaur and gave him a huge hug. "That was a good battle kid. Here's your prize, the Thunderbadge." He then presented me with an orange badge that was shaped like the sun. "By the way kid, what's your name?"

"Red" I answered.

"Red!" he said, sounding shocked. "Are you by any chance from Pallet Town?"

"Yeah, I am. Why do you ask?"

"Red from Pallet Town. I think I served in the war with your father."

My father? I was beyond shocked. My mother never did say what happened to my father. And she certainly never mentioned any war. "You said something about the war earlier, but I never heard anything about it before. Can you tell me about it?"

Surge seemed to ponder this for a moment. "No" he said. I fell flat on my face. "You're still pretty young and I don't want to sicken your innocent little mind with any war tales. Besides, it should be your mother's place to tell you about it. However, if you're still curious about it in a couple of years, come back and I'll tell you some stories."

"Okay, well thank you anyway." I said as I began out the door.

"Hey Red" Surge shouted. "I look forward to battling with you again."

"Me too." I said as I walked out the door.

* * *

When I got to the pokemon center the first thing I did was walk to the phone. I started to dial my mother, but then I thought better of it. Instead, I started to dial a different number. "Hello?" the old man on the other side of the screen said.

"Hey Professor Oak, it's me, Red." I said to him.

"Oh, hello Red. How is your journey coming?"

"Good. I got my third gym badge today!" I said to him. But then I took a more serious tone with the conversation. "Actually though, I'm calling because I have something to ask you."

"Okay Red, what is it?"

"Well Lieutenant Surge said something about the war a few years ago. I was just wondering if there was anything more you could tell me about it?" I asked him.

"Well Red, I don't really know too many details about the war itself" Oak said. "However, there is a book about it that I heard is supposed to be really good."

"A book?" Dang it now I have to read!

"Yes, I think it's called Battle Chronicles or something like that. It's mostly made up of one of the legendary hero's journal that he recorded throughout the war. That would probably give you the most details of what you're looking for. There should be a copy or two in the Vermilion City library."

"Okay, thank you Professor Oak. I'll check it out. Bye." And with that, I hung up the phone.

* * *

I waited until the next morning to go to the library, as it was very late after I got done talking to the Professor. I found it a little difficult to sleep, as I kept trying to envision what the war would look like. My mind could never paint a really clear picture though, so I finally fell asleep.

The library was across the town by the dock where the S.S. Anne was located. It was about a 20 minute walk across town, which gave me time to clear my thoughts. I didn't really wanna go past the S.S. Anne, as I remember the experience I had on it just two days prior. Still, I'm really glad Poli evolved just to save me.

Anyway, after recalling those experiences, I zoned out until I reached the front step of the library. It wasn't much of a sight to look at, honestly. Just a two story square building made of brick. I walked in and it wasn't much different either. It had a nice, warm feeling to it, but it was just plain. Square tables everywhere in the center with four wooden chairs to each, very few of them being occupied by people, and shelves filled with books lining the exterior of the place. Just plain.

"May I help you?" the lady at the desk asked me.

"Yes. I'm looking for a book about the ancient war. I believe it's called Battle Chronicles." I said to her.

"Oh yes, right over in the middle shelf" she said as she pointed to the middle shelf all the way across on the right side of the room.

"Thank you" I said as I walked toward the shelf that she pointed toward. I looked for about five minutes before I found it. 'Battle Chronicles: A Hero's Diary' it said on the spine. It was just a simple maroon hardcover book with gold lettering on the spine and front cover. I stared at it for a couple minutes before taking a seat at the closest table to the shelf.

And then I opened the first page.

* * *

A/N: Just a short little prologue into the story of the ancient pokemon war. In case you've never heard of it, there is a theory that surfaced a few years ago about a pokemon war. Look it up on youtube and it should give you the details. Also, if you wanttosubmit an OC i would more than gladlyaccept sorry if theres some weird page breaks orspellings i typed this on my phone and its not cooperating well. Please review.


End file.
